Standard 9-volt batteries have two poles, a female pole and a male pole, which are conventionally spaced apart from one another and located on the same surface. Electrical connector pads are used for connecting devices to the standard 9-volt battery. Conventional electrical connector pads have two connectors that are sized and spaced to mate with the poles of the battery. However, removal of conventional electrical connectors is often difficult and potentially harmful, e.g., users may contact both the male pole and female pole, thereby receiving an unwanted electrical discharge. Therefore, there is a long standing need for easier and safer methods for removing electrical connectors from a battery.